Leafclan's Rise
by Kankri Vantus
Summary: Larkfire's life was starting to get better. But a dog attack had change her. But something from her past comes back. Will she be able to save everybody or watch them die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Follow me

Larkpaw sat on the rock and thought about the clan. Her father was the leader and his name is Foxstar. The old deputy was dead and she was scared, the killer was in the clan. And it was her mentor Snaketalon.

She slowly moved, her golden fur shifted and she jumped off the rock. It was the day she was looking forward to today it was her warrior ceremony. But all that joy turned to hate when Snaketalon came to her.

"Hello Larkpaw how are you?" Snaketalon asked. He moved closer and she backed down.

"I'm doing good. I I I have to go hunt for FLamepaw. He's sick. So imp hunting for him." Her voice trembled a little. She ran off and looked back. Her paws felt like stone. She moved her head to smell the air.

She puts herself down low to the ground after she found a mouse scent. She quickly got into the hunt position before she chased the mouse. She step onto a leaf and it crimpled at the weigh. The mouse quickly caught Larkpaw's scent and saw her. Before the mouse got away she jumped on it and killed it. The mouse squealed before it took its last breath.

She grabs the mouse and took it back to camp. On her way she stumbled into Snaketalon.

"Larkpaw you should go back to camp and get ready." Snaketalon told her. She was stumped. She ran back to camp with the mouse and gave it to flamepaw.

"Flamepaw how do you feel?" Her voice trembled a little.

"Much better. So today's the day we become a warriors." Flamepaw was getting up and walked over to Larkpaw.

"Good Flamepaw. I'm glad you're better." Larkpaw said.

Later that day.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high rock for a clan meeting." The cats start to gather by the rock. "Larkpaw, Flamepaw, Scarpaw, Ravenpaw Come forward."  
>Larkpaw's face showed a great amount of joy. Ravenpaw's face showed nothing. Scarpaws face looked like it was about to explode. Flamepaw's face looked just full of energy.<p>

"Larkpaw from this moment you will be known as Larkfire. Flamepaw you will be known as Flamepelt. Ravenpaw you will be known as Ravensmoke. Scarpaw you will be known as Scarfoot."

"Larkfire, Larkfire, Ravensmoke, Ravensmoke, Scarfoot, Scarfoot, Flamepelt, Flamepelt." Cats yelled.

"You four will sit vigil for the night." Foxstar said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New warriors

Larkfire glazed at the dark sky spoting the moon go down when the sun started to wake up and go to work. Foxstar walks out of the leaders den and took a nice and long yawn. Then he walks up to the four new warriors. He smiles to them and shows them its ok to go back to the warriors den.

"Larkfire Im so glad we are warriors now and we can go to sleep now im so tired." Flamepelt told Larkfire.

"Ya Flamepelt. " Larkfire yawns and walks to the warriors den. Followfur ran to the new warriors.

"Larkfire, Flamepelt, Ravenstorm, Scarfoot your nest are over there." Followfurs voices told them. Larkfire walked to her nest and fell right to sleep.

_"You are the lark in the fog. And a bright flame will burn to save the lark that grows in the thick leaves"_

_ Larkfire turned and looked for Flamepelt.  
>"FLAMEPELT WHERE ARE YOU." Larkfire yell for him.<em>

_ "Must kill all." One voice said._

_ "HELP Us" another voice said. _

_ Larkfire eyes went crazy as she heard all the voices. Both voices repeated._

_ "HELP US. Kill all. Help us. KILL YOU."_

Larkfire jolted up and looked at Flamepelt who was still sleeping . She sighed and looked at the others.

She said to her self "If the clan is in danger I will save them."

Larkfire fell back asleep. She saw Flamepelt in a dogs mouth.

What was she going to do save her father or the one she loved.

Sorry for the Cliff hanger.

Love it hate it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dogs

Larkfire woke up. She sighed and wondered what that dream was anyway. Flamepelt got up and walked to Larkfire. He put his paw on her back, in which Larkfire jumped up.

"Are you ok Larkfire I heard you in my sleep. You screamed my name. Why?" Flamepelt asked. Larkfire wondered if she told him the truth to him that he would reject her. She did love him ever since the last few months of her training. She felt like her heart was about to explode when he was around. She sighed and turned to him.

"Flamepelt do you umm… like a cat?" Larkfire asked.

"Ya why?" Flamepelt sounded serious.

"Who?" Larkfire felt her fur burn. Also her heart started to break. What if it was another cat?

Flamepelt started to blush. "I I like you Larkfire." He trembled. And Larkfire blushed badly.

"Flamepelt I asked you that because I.i.i.i. love you." Larkfire told him.

"Larkfire will you go for a walk with me?" Larkfire knew that there was dogs around the area or there where around the place.

"Ok. Flamepelt." Larkfire told him. Foxstar ran to them.

"Where are you two going?" Foxstar sounded stern.

"On a walk. Want to come?" Flamepelt asked him.

"Sure I will. I need air anyway." Foxstar told them.

They started to walk and Larkfire looked at her father but then looked in front of her , then her night mare began. She heard dogs. One jumped on Foxstar and the other grabbed Flamepelt. She couldn't save both of them, but who?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Who to save

_**Authors note: Sorry for not updating. So here is the next chapter.**_

'_**The evil voices'**_

'_Larkfire talking to the voices'_

Larkfire was standing there not moving. Her father Foxstar yelled out."Lark…Fire….S...a…v….e…F…la...me...p…e...l..."Larkfire took her father's words and jumped at the dog. Clawing its face, it let go of Flamepelt. Then it fell down and then got back up. The dog shows its fangs. Flamepelt stood up, running to save Foxstar. Larkfire's thoughts took over her mind. _**'Kill the leader it's your chance'**_ She put the thoughts in the back of her mind and continued to attack the dog.

It was a long fight, finally Larkfire jumped on the dog and put her claws around its skinny neck and cut its neck open. The dog soon fell onto the ground. Larkfire stood over the dead dog, and looked at the other dog. Flamepelt killed it. Larkfire sighed and sat down.

"Larkfire, Foxstar…Lost….his last life." Flamepelt told her. Her eyes glaring at him and started to tremble. Her own father, her only family, her parent, and her flesh and blood. Flamepelt walked over to her and put his paw on her shoulder. He knows what it's like to lose some one you care about. His own father was hit by a monster. "Larkfire, I think we should bring Foxstar's body back to camp. It's the best thing to do."

"Ok…I…I" She started to cry (**THEY CAN CRY**). "We should take him back to camp. Oh Flamepelt what should I do? I let my father die, it's my entire fault. I…I...am a monster." She yelled. In her own mind the voices come back. _'__**Well done young kit. Now there's a chance to take over your pathetic clan'**_

___'NO IM NOT YOUR SLAVE. I WONT!'_

_**'Well that's your choice, watch you clan fall. I wanted you to remember our little promise, or do I have to remind you of it.'**_

___'What promise?'_

_**'That I could make you leader of the forest, maybe the world to. I guess you forgot that too.' **_

___'LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK'_

_**'I'll be back larky, don't forget me sweetie'**_

__Flamepelt walked over to Larkfire. "Larkfire are you there?"

Larkfire picked up her head and said "Yes Flamepelt I am here."

Flamepelt said "Your are not a monster you hear. You're a kind cat that everyone wants to be. Don't forget that."

They got back to camp and Larkfire jumped on the high stone and yelled "**Cats of Leafclan come under the high stone for an announcement.**" Cats started to gather. They were wondering what the announcement was. "**Our leader has sadly past. And we need a new leader** (They never picked the deputy, they wanted StarClan to pick but they never did.)** Steeljaw did StarClan send you a message?"**

"Yes Larkfire. They showed a Dead tree that was cause by a fire."

"I think I understand that. The deputy is Deadroot. And the leader…Flamepelt" The last words were harsh to her. Her Mate was leader. Every she-cat would love to be the leaders mate, but she knows that the shadow will come back. And kill him. She would protect him even if it killed her. She wouldn't lose her last family. No not again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New life

Flamestar came back from the Moonpool, and he went back to camp. He ran to Larkfire, and he was proudly showing his star on his forehead.

"Larkfire" Flamestar called out, he ran to his mate and she had a sad face. Flamestar saw that face and immediately got worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine" She told him, which Flamestar sighed. His black eyes met her green eyes. He knows something was wrong. "Flamestar I have to tell you something."

"I'm lessening" He stared at her.

"I'm…I'm... having kits" She tried not to whisper. Flamestar just looked at her.

"What?'' His face was puzzled.

"**IM EXPECTING KITS**" She yelled at him.

"What?" He was trying so hard to figure that out. But Larkfire just got furious.

"**I am E.X.P.C.T.I.N.G Y.O.U.R K.I.T.S.**" She spelled it out for him.

"So, I'm going to be a father"

"Yes, you are." Flamestar finally realized it. He just smiled, and then he jumped on Larkfire. "Get off of me."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy that I'm going to be a father." Flamestar purred.

++==++Time skip to the kits births=++_+_+_=0-9

"There beautiful" Flamestar told her.

"I know. I already have names for them" Larkfire Said.

"What?"

"The only tom is Troublekit, the black and ginger she is Flarekit. The one with the acorn mark is Acornkit. And the pure ginger she is Scarletkit."Larkfire told him.

"Whys the tomes name Troublekit?" Flamestar asked.

"Because Flamestar, he has the markings like a snake." She answered him.

"Than why not name him Snakekit?"

"Cause I can already tell he'll be trouble in the future." Larkfire laughed.

"Flamestar we found kits" Deadroot put that to him. And he walked out of the nursery.

"Ok I'll be back my love and my little ones" Flamestar walked out of the den.

"Hey Troublekit. Your are gonna be my big and brave kit. Just be strong."Larkfire told her son, Troublekit just mewed. She licked his ear. "You're going to go through some hard times. I understand why your markings are like that" She put her tail around her kits "Please don't make any mistakes, now sleep little one." She fell asleep.

'_**Get Ready to Die larky'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Leafclan's rise: Ending

A/n: I will be writing a sequel. I already finished it. Thanks for waiting

+_+_+_Its been a month-=-=-=-

"Mama, Darkkit is being mean!" Troublekit called to his mother.

"Darkkit, stop it." Larkfire walked over to Darkkit.

"Sorry." Darkkit mumbled. Larkfire just walked away and went to the prey pile. Flamestar walked into camp and noticed Larkfire, but instead of going over to her. He just ignored her. Larkfire noticed.

She toughed to herself _'Why is Flamestar ignoring me?' _ She grabbed a squirrel and went back to the kits. After Larkfire and the kits had their dinner, Larkfire started to fall asleep.

_**"Hello Larky" **__The shadowy cat said._

_ "Get away. I told you to stay out of my life." Larkfire screamed at the dark figure._

_**"I'll be there tomorrow" **__Shadowy cat instructed her, Larkfire just hissed._

Larkfire felt a poking object on her side; she woke up to see Troublekit poking her. Troublekit just bounced up and down. She just sighed. Her family was in danger.

-Next day-

Larkfire woke up, and the morning sun shines through the bramble wall. She stumbled out of the nursery. She barely got any sleep. She noticed out of the corner of her eye. The dark cat, which she made that promise to. Her paws quickly ran to her mate. Flamestar was sleeping. She sighed, he was safe. Deadroot screeched, Flamestar jumped up and ran to the sound. So did Larkfire.

"Deadroot." He called out. Larkfire ran to Deadroot, Deadroot was just stiff. Larkfire gasped the deputy is dead.

_**'I told you I would be here'**_ the dark cat smiled.

"I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY." She yelled at the dark cat, but he disappeared and reappeared next to Flamestar. "FLAMESTAR RUN." She yelled at Flamestar who had no clue what to think.

The dark cat jumped at Flamestar, but Larkfire was too fast and took Flamestar's place.

The next few moments were tragic. Blood splattered, Larkfire still and Flamestar stunned.

"Larkfire wake up." Flamestar and his son try to wake her up. But it was useless she was in StarClan now. And Troublekit will never forget what happened today. The dreaded day his mother was killed.


	7. EXTRA

Extra.

AN: I completely forgot to explain how Larkfire knows her mentor is the killer so thanks Darquesse11 for reminding me.

Larkpaw wanted to know where her mentor was. And where the deputy was to. Lavastone, the deputy of Leafclan was with Snaketalon. Larkpaw was worried. Both her mentor and the deputy were gone.

So Larkpaw ran out of camp to find both the deputy and her mentor. She scented her mentor. And heard them talking.

"Snaketalon you don't need to be the deputy. I can tell your ambitious. You need to just be a warrior. Protect your clan." Lavastone was explaining to Snaketalon.

"No Lavastone. You don't understand it's my destiny. To be leader. Snakestar leader of Leafclan. Every cat will cheer for me." Snaketalon laughed. Larkpaw climbed a tree.

"Snaketalon, you're just a snake. I know it's in your blood. The ancient snake runs in your blood. Your blood can summon the snake that destroys worlds. Don't start anything. You're my brother. I can't see you die like the way ambitious cats do here." Lavastone was trying to explain to his brother.

"No, brother I'll take your place. And as for you, you'll join Starclan. Bye brother."

Snaketalon attacked the deputy and clawed at his throat. As five minutes pass the deputy was dead.

************************************Next day***************************

"CATS, SNAKETALON IS NOW THE DEPUTY OF LEAFCLAN." Foxstar called out.

Larkpaw was terrified of her mentor cause she saw him kill his own brother.


End file.
